No Name
by ravendork
Summary: This story has no name at the moment.    When Albus Potter starts his first year at Hogwarts, he doesn't know what he's in for. Can Scorpius help him? Or will they end up being enemies just like their fathers were?


**Hi, erm, this is the first chapter of my fanfiction. It's also the first fanfic I've ever written so I hope you like it.  
><strong>

**I do not own anything in this book. All characters, objects, subjects and places belong to J.K. Rowling. I am also in no way affiliated with JKR.**

**I _think _that's all that's needed for copyright..**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

Chapter One

The silhouettes of Albus' parents became more and more unclear as the train pulled away from the platform, until finally they were no longer visible. Albus was going into his first year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and was terrified of what may happen. His brother, James had told him so many stories about Hogwarts that Albus was tempted to lock himself in the cupboard under the stairs instead of coming to the train station with his family.

Of Course, that all changed when his father, Harry, managed to calm him down, but only ever so slightly. Now Albus was on his way to Hogwarts with his cousin, Rose, and although his father had somewhat comforted him, he was still nervous to be sorted into a house by the Sorting Hat. Rose, seeing the look on Albus' face, put her hand on his shoulder, 'Look, Albus, I'm sure you'll get into Gryffindor! Just stop worrying about it, you'll be fine!' Albus turned to look at Rose and gave her a half-hearted smile. 'I don't know. I'm just worried that I won't be in the same house as my Father.' Rose took her hand off Albus' shoulder, grabbed his hand and pulled him down the corridor of the train. 'Albus, just forget about it! I'm sure Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny will be fine with whichever house you're in! Ah, here we are!' Rose pulled Albus into the small compartment. 'Finally, somewhere to sit!' said Rose, who then proceeded to take in a deep breath. 'It's a bit old, isn't it?' Rose asked Albus. Albus didn't reply, he just gave a little nod.

It was clear that Albus was still nervous about going to Hogwarts and being sorted. Rose looked at Albus with shifty eyes, whilst both of them sat there in silence. A few minutes later Rose walked out of the compartment leaving Albus on his own in the train compartment. Albus started to think of all the things that could potentially go wrong this year. What if I don't make any friends? Or what if I get behind on all my subjects? What if the teachers hate me? What if I'm sorted into Slytherin? Albus let these thoughts occupy his mind before he was brought back into reality someone knocking on the compartment door. It was the boy with the blonde hair that was at platform 9¾. 'What did Uncle Ron say his name was again?' Albus thought to himself. The compartment door slid open, and in came the boy with blonde hair. 'Is it alright if I sit in here with you? All the other compartments are taken, and I don't really know anyone..' Albus paused to examine the boy. He had platinum blonde hair, grey eyes and pale skin. 'Um, yes, sure, feel free.'

The boy walked over to the window and sat down. 'My names Scorpius Malfoy, and you are?' 'I'm Albus. Albus Potter.' Scorpius stared at Albus with eyes wide, 'Your Dad's Harry Potter!' 'Yes, yes he is.' said Albus, with a nervous tone in his voice, 'Why? Do you know him?' 'Know him? He saved the Wizarding World from the Dark Lord!' Albus stared at Scorpius with a blank expression on his face. 'Who in the name of Merlins' Pants is the Dark Lord?' Scorpius examined Albus' face, before coming to the realization that Albus had no clue what he was talking about.

'The Dark Lord is only one of the most notorious Wizard in the Wizarding World!' There was a pause that ended with Scorpius adding to what he had just said. 'Your Father, Harry Potter, defeated him in 1998 in the Second Wizarding War. Don't you know anything about it?' Albus looked at Scorpius with a blank face. It was obvious that Albus' Father had never told him about his past. Albus had never thought to ask his father or mother about their past. It was something he'd have to do when he went home. 'No..My father never told me..' Albus was a little disappointed that his father had never told him about a dark wizard, nor had he ever mentioned a war to him before. Scorpius looked at Albus with an expression that suggested curiosity. Albus looked at Scorpius, gave him a little smile and then returned to gazing out the window.

Both boys were quiet for the remainder of the journey. Even when they changed into their robes, they did not speak. The train came to a halt at the Hogsmeade Train Station. Students fumbled their way through the crowd, and tried to get out the doors of the train, but the corridor and doors were only so wide.

Finally Albus and Scorpius were on the platform. Rose joined them quickly afterwards. 'Hello Albus!' Rose stopped to look at Scorpius, and giving him the once over, she asked 'And you are?' 'Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy. You?' 'Rose Weasley. Pleasure..'

There was a great, booming voice that suddenly cried out 'Albus Potter!' Of course, Albus knew who it was. 'Hagrid! Nice to see you! Both Mum and Dad say Hello!' 'Ah, yer Mum an' Dad! Sweet as ever! Tell 'em I say 'Ello back when you write to them! Anyway, I best be gatherin' these firs' years up!' Hagrid turned and walked forward, and then shouted 'Firs' Years! Firs' Years! Over 'ere!'

'Blimey O'Reilly! He's huge!' said Scorpius to Albus in awe. 'And you know him?' 'He's my Dad's friend. I think he told me once that he was half-giant/half-human, I can't remember if that's true though.'

'We better go and join Hargrid', said Rose before running off to the front of the crowd that was gathering around Hargrid. Albus and Scorpius followed behind her.

'Firs' Years. We will be usin' the boats and crossin' the lake to Hogwarts Castle this evenin'. If you could get into threes...' Scorpius, Albus and Rose joined together instantly. 'Alrigh' follow me!' The groups of three walked behind Hagrid for a short while until the came to the wooden boats. They were a dark shade that looked like they'd been used for numerous years. 'It must be a tradition', Albus thought to himself.

'If you could all get into a boat, then wait fer every one else to be ready, then we can get movin'' Hagrid said to the new pupils. It didn't take long for each group of three to get into a boat, and after Hagrid got in they were able to start sailing towards the castle. 'Please don' pu' yer hands or feet or other body parts out the boat. It could be very dangerous.' Hagrid boomed, so each student could hear, no matter how far away they were from him.

The castle was in sight, but it seemed very distant. The high turrets were visible, and the lights shone from it. Hogwarts seemed like the light in the dark. This made Albus feel hopeful. Not because of what his life was like back home was bad, but because he felt that here, he would have friends. Friends who would stick by him no matter what. Friends he hadn't had for the past 11 years of his life. He would also have a new place to call home. This new home would be Hogwarts.

**Please take the time to review and comment on this chapter! I'd love to know what you think. I welcome any feedback whether it be negative or positive. Thanks!  
><strong>


End file.
